Wind turbines are well known in the art for converting kinetic energy from the wind to mechanical or electrical energy, and wind turbine blades exist in various shapes and sizes. For example, some blades include a root at one end and a tip at the opposite end. The blade root attaches to a rotor, and the blade extends radially outward from the blade root to the blade tip. The blade may have a rounded or curved leading edge (i.e., the edge facing the direction of rotation) and a tapered or pointed trailing edge (i.e., the edge facing away from the direction of rotation), producing a blade with an aerodynamic or airfoil shape. In addition, the blade may be curved from the blade root to the blade tip, creating a convex surface on the top of the blade (i.e., the surface of the blade facing toward the oncoming wind) and a concave surface on the back of the blade (i.e., the surface of the blade facing away from the oncoming wind).
The length, width, curvature, and weight of wind turbine blades varies, depending on the size of the wind turbine, anticipated wind speeds, and other design considerations. For example, wind turbine blades may extend greater than 100 feet, have an effective width of 9 feet or greater, curve more than 6 feet from blade root to blade tip, and weigh more than 13,000 pounds.
State and local transportation regulations include limits regarding the maximum allowed width and height of items transported on public roads. For example, in the U.S., the maximum allowable width is typically 8½ feet, and the maximum allowable height ranges between 13½ and 14 feet, depending on the location. In Europe, the maximum allowable width is typically 11 feet 5¾ inches, and the maximum allowable height is 14 feet 7 inches. As a result, the size, shape, and weight of wind turbine blades generally requires that wind turbine blades be transported individually so as to not exceed the allowable size limits, increasing the cost of transporting wind turbine blades.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved system and method for arranging wind turbine blades for transport and/or storage so that more than one wind turbine blade can be transported at the same time on public roads.